


X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan's First Time

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in my X-men Supreme Series. Jean and Logan have been dating. This is their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-men Supreme: Jean and Logan's First Time

**X-men Supreme Cutscene**   
**Jean and Logan's First Time**

* * *

**AN: This story is a cut scene from my X-men Supreme fanfiction series. You can a link to the full series in my profile. These scenes aren't completely canon, but they do cover the more intimate moments hinted at in the series. This one covers Jean and Logan's relationship that was a major plot in Volume 1. I may make more, but that depends on feedback and whether or not I get inspired for more stories of this nature.**

**Warning: As stated, the content of this story contains graphic sexual material. If you are not of legal age or maturity to view such material, please do not continue and click the back button on your browser. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or any of the characters. They are the property of Marvel and Disney. Please don’t sue.**

**As always, I strongly encourage you all to review. Please post your comments on the website or send me your feedback at[marvelmaster616@hotmail.com](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com). Also, if you have any suggestions for scenes you would like to see, please feel free to suggest them. I would be more than happy to include them. Thank you and enjoy! **

* * *

**Xavier Institute – Jean and Logan’s First Time**

It was just past midnight as Jean and Logan returned from their date. They pulled into the garage on Logan’s motorcycle, having shared an eventful night thus far. They had dinner a local diner, saw a small lounge act at a pub, and rode around the scenic back roads just outside the city. It was a nice way to get away from their usual X-men duties and enjoy their blossoming relationship. They hadn’t been together very long. This was only one of a handful of dates they had been on thus far, but that passion that drew them together so unexpectedly was only heightened by nights like this.

“That was a hell of a ride, Logan,” said Jean as Logan parked his bike, “A long, peaceful ride through the scenic back roads…a fitting way to end a date.”

“I’ll say. Would have been a shame to end it at the pub,” said Logan, “That so-called act was an okay guitar player, but his voice sounded like a horse kicked him in the gut.”

“Oh the act wasn’t _that_ bad, but I wouldn’t give him a record deal anytime soon,” she grinned as she removed her helmet.

“Maybe next time you should mind wipe the acts so they know how much they suck.”

“Are you going to make a big deal about it? It’s not like it brought down the whole date.”

“Who says I’m making a big deal? You know it takes a lot more to spoil a date with a beautiful gal like you.”

Jean smiled warmly at his words and moved in closer. While Logan was far from a romantic, he still knew how to make her feel loved.

“Oh that’s so uncharacteristically sweet of you, Logan. And they say you have no charm,” she said as she slipped her arms around him.

“Only for you, Jeannie,” said the feral mutant as he snaked his arms around her waist, “But don’t be broadcasting the news to the world. I got a reputation to keep, you know?”

“Well rest assured, you’re secret is safe with me.”

To prove her point, she pulled him into a kiss. Their lips met in a tender, yet passionate gesture. Jean found herself leaning into his manly warmth and Logan found himself hungrily squeezing her waist, savoring the feeling of her body pressing against his. What started as just an innocent gesture quickly deepened. Soon the passion escalated to deeper and more sensual levels.

It was not the first time something like this happened. Since they got together, these intimate gestures had a tendency to get heated very quickly. A lot of it was sexual. Jean was a very passionate person while Logan was a man of powerful instincts. He made no secret of his desire for her, but Jean did not give in from the get go. This relationship was still new. Something like sex couldn’t be rushed. However, moments like this made it hard to write off. Logan wanted her so bad. Jean could sense it in his thoughts. Her body seemed to agree. She felt a powerful heat build within her, especially between her legs. While their lips were still entwined, she debated on how far to take this.

Then she felt Logan slip his hands down to her butt and give it a firm squeeze. This sent a string of sensations up through the young woman’s body, causing her to let out a slight gasp. It was this feeling that essentially sealed her decision. Just as her decision to get with this man came on a whim, her decision to take the next step would come in the heat of the moment.

“Logan…” she said as she finally managed to part from the kiss, “It isn’t too late. The night doesn’t have to end here.”

“Good, because I ain’t even tired,” said Logan with a husky grin, “This mean you wanna go further? If what I smell in your panties is any hint I’d say you’re more than ready.”

Jean blushed at his words. Logan wasn’t afraid to be a little vulgar at times, but despite this she maintained a serious demeanor.

“Please Logan…this is a big step. Maybe it isn’t for you, but it is for me. Don’t get the wrong idea. I’m not a virgin. I have been in a sexual relationship before.”

“For a girl as hot as you, I can’t say I’m surprised,” made Logan.

“But I don’t get intimate with just anyone. Call me old fashioned, but if I’m going to have sex I want it to be with someone I have genuine feelings for and someone who has genuine feelings for me as well.”

“This mean I’m gonna have to convince you even more that I want you? Because that was hard enough the first time around,” asked Logan.

“Let’s save ourselves the trouble this time,” she replied with a smile, “You’ve already convinced me that your feelings are genuine, Logan. Even if you aren’t always subtle, I can sense you’re serious about us even if you are somewhat brutish about it as times.”

“Sorry if I lacking in charm, but you know there ain’t a whole lot I can do about that.”

“I know and I understand. You are who you are and I don’t want to change that. I just need to know that if we’re going to take this step you’ll be just as genuine. I’m not looking for a fuck buddy. I want a lover who will put the same effort into satisfying me as I will to satisfy them.”

“In other words for every time I cum I have to make you cum as well?”

“If you want to put it in such crude terms…yeah,” smirked Jean.

Logan paused for a moment. The prospect of having sex with Jean Grey was certainly something he shouldn’t have had to think too much on, but he did so anyways. Looking into those alluring green eyes of hers, he saw a woman that deserved more. It would be wrong to treat her as some hot babe he could score with. This was a woman who went out of her way to reach out to him and help him rebuild his life with the X-men. It may have taken some convincing to get her to hook up with him and the nature of their feelings may be a bit mysterious, but she made it clear her passion for him was honest. If he was going to be this woman’s lover, his passion had to be honest as well.

With his arms still wrapped around her, Logan pulled her in closer. With his burly hands, he gently cupped her chin.

“If that’s what you need from me, Jeannie…so be it,” he told her, “You’ve gone out of your way to help me cope with my mess of a life. You got me to make the right choice for once and join the X-men. The least I can do is give you the hot sex you deserve.”

“How sweet of you,” she teased, “Is that you’re offbeat way of telling prospective lovers you’ll put in the effort?”

“With a memory as fucked up as mine, it might be,” he replied, “But I ain’t jerking your chain, Jeannie. Read my mind if you have to because I’m telling the truth. I’ll do what I gotta do. I can’t promise you I’ll be the most mature guy you’ve ever slept with, but I’ll give it for you all I got if that’s what it takes…I’ll let you fill in whatever crude remark you want from that.”

He just couldn’t resist throwing in one more touch of his trademark brutishness. It earned a playful laugh from Jean. It was also enough to convince her. She could sense him open his mind to her and she could feel it in the way he was hungrily embracing her. He wanted her and he wanted her. That sealed the fate of how this night would end.

“You may have a dirty mind, Logan. But you still have a touch of charm,” said Jean with a sultry grin.

“That mean I convinced you?” asked Logan with an equally dirty grin.

“Consider me officially convinced!”

To reinforce her point even further, she pulled him into another kiss. This time there was no subtlety. The passion, desire, and lust boiled over. Jean hungrily wrestled her lips with Logan’s while her gestures grew bolder. She seductively twirled her tongue with his, running her hands up his manly frame while pressing her body against his. She even rubbed her knee against his groin, feeling a growing hardness from within. Logan got into the act as well, hungrily kissing her back while he lustfully trailed his powerful hands up along her womanly curves.

There was no going back now. It would have taken a full assault by Magneto to stop them at this point. They started stumbling towards the garage door, fumbling a bit at times as they made their way back inside.

“Mmm…you’re room or my room?” gasped Jean.

“Actually…I was thinking neither,” said Logan, his voice burning with lust.

“Then where? You should know I’m not big on thrill sex, especially for the first time.”

“Don’t you worry, Jeannie. It’s nothing kinky, but I think it’s fitting given all the shit we’ve been dealing with.”

“How so?” she asked with an intrigued grin.

“Follow me and you’ll find out!”

Logan didn’t give her a chance to ask any more questions. Abruptly parting from their embrace, he grabbed her hand and led her into the mansion. Jean stumbled at first, but she found herself going along with him and laughing playfully along the way.

With intent usually reserved for missions, Logan swiftly led Jean through the kitchen, down the hall, and into one of the elevators that led down to the lower levels. As soon as Logan hit the button to send them to the appropriate level, he pulled Jean into another hungry kiss. His desire for her was building with each passing second, his primal side taking hold. Even Jean got into the act, showing some primal instinct of her own with the way she aggressively kissed and leaned against him. This helped build the anticipation as the elevator stopped and Logan led her out into the lower levels.

At this time of night, there was little activity. Most of the halls were darkened. Hank may still have been in his lab and the Professor may be in Cerebro, but the area they were heading towards was usually vacant at this time of night. Through the winding corridors, they eventually arrived at the infirmary. From here, Logan led Jean into one of the rooms that had a single bed and assorted medical supplies. It was usually reserved for intensive care that needed heavy monitoring, but tonight it would be used in a very different way.

“Here? You want to do it here?” said Jean, very much surprised by his choice of setting.

“Why? Too kinky for you?” said Logan as he flipped on the lights and made sure they were dim.

“No, it’s just…I thought you hated infirmaries.”

“I do. I hate them with a passion. But this cozy little room also happens to be the place where I first got you to swap tongue, so I can’t hate it too much.”

Looking around, Jean realized Logan was right. This was the first place where they kissed. When she thought about it, she saw what Logan meant earlier. It did seem fitting.

“Wow, you’re right,” she said in astonishment, “I have to say I’m surprised, Logan.”

“Don’t be too shocked, Jeannie,” grinned Logan as he quickly took her in his arms again, “The way I see it, getting busy down here will make it a hell of a lot easier to get through these telepathic therapy sessions with you and the Prof. I got so many reasons to hate rooms like this I could stand to have at least one to appreciate them.”

“It’s not the most romantic setting, but I have to say it does feel appropriate in a weird sort of way,” said Jean as she sank into her embrace.

“That mean I’m done explaining? Can we move onto the fun stuff already?”

“Hold that thought,” she said with a teasing gesture.

Slipping out of his arms briefly, Jean turned towards the door to the infirmary and shut it. Working swiftly, she entered a few commands on the keypad. Within moments there was a loud click, indicating that the door was completely locked.

“There…now we’re sealed in, alone, and have total privacy,” said Jean seductively as she returned to Logan’s embrace.

“Good, because we’re gonna need it!” said Logan a deep tone, “Just warnin’ you Jeannie, I may get a little _primal_ at some point.”

“Thanks for the heads up, but I trust you, Logan,” she said with a reassuring smile, “Try not to worry about anything else. You don’t even need a condom. I have birth control implants so we’re completely safe. All you need to focus on is enjoying this moment.”

“Mmm…I’ll do my best. And you know I’m the best I am at what I do.”

“Time to prove it,” said Jean with a seductive gesture, “Now enough with the talking! Take me, Logan…make me your lover.”

That was all the assurance Logan needed. With lust in his eyes, he pulled Jean Grey into another powerful kiss. There was nothing left to be said. This time they would not stop. They would go all the way, literally and figuratively.

In their heated embrace, Jean and Logan’s lips wrestled and their tongues twirled. Their passionate gestures grew bolder as well. Logan groped Jean’s shapely butt and roughly trailed his hands up to her covered breasts, giving them a nice squeeze. Jean did some groping of her own, running her hands over his chest and shoulders and feeling the manly flesh beneath his clothes. Their kissing and touching quickly built up their arousal.

In this powerful embrace Logan lead Jean back until she was pinned up against the wall near the bed. With heated fervor, he began to undress her. He roughly lifted Jean’s tight fitting gray shirt and pulled down her black bra to expose her breasts. As soon as he saw her perfect, fleshy orbs Logan attacked them with his hands and lips. Growling with burning lust, he groped and fondled her relentlessly. Jean let out a deep moan, having to lean against the wall for support so she could keep herself standing.

“Mmm…Logan,” she purred in contentment.

While Logan was immersed in her breast, Jean slid her shirt off over her head and used her telekinesis to unclasp her bra. Upon discarding the two garments aside, she reached for the hem of Logan’s shirt and pulled it off. It was a bit of a struggle because he was so focused on her breasts, but he managed to tear himself away from her just enough to get it off. Now shirtless, Logan resumed his groping while Jean explored the exposed flesh of his upper body.

While she was getting a feel for his hairy, well-toned chest Logan slipped his hands down her abdomen until he reached her tight fitting black pants. He made quick work of them, undoing them and sliding them down her shapely legs. Jean had to wiggle her hips a bit to get them off completely. As soon as they were down at the floor she kicked them off along with her shoes and socks with the help of a little telekinesis. Now in only a black thong, Logan’s desire for her was practically burning. He evoked more gasps from Jean as he grasped her butt and kissed along her neck and cleavage. His primal side was definitely taking over and Jean couldn’t help but get into the spirit as well.

Logan was so lost in Jean’s naked flesh he barely noticed her undo his pants. With the help of a little more telekinesis, she managed to undo them and pull them down along with his boxers. This freed his growing erection in the process. He nearly fell over himself stepping out of his pants and boots, but he stayed upright thanks to his firm hold on the beautiful woman before him. Upon seeing his throbbing arousal, took the initiative and pushed him back from the wall a bit. From there she fell to her knees where she firmly grasped her lovers hardened cock.

“Can’t let you do all the work,” she teased breathlessly.

Logan didn’t say a word. He just let out a content growl as he felt Jeannie’s soft hands on his member. He closed his eyes and his head drifted back as Jean sensually licked and teased his manhood. She tried to show she could be just as fervent as him, hungrily engulfing his cock and sucking it nice and hard. Logan grasped her head as she bobbed back and forth along his member, running his hands through her elegant red hair. It felt so good. It definitely proved Jeannie was no prude. She had done this before and she did it very well. But it didn’t take long before his primal side could take no more. He wanted this woman and he wanted her bad.

“Jeannie…no more!” he gasped, “I need you…now!”

Not arguing with an aroused Wolverine, Jean gave his member one last lick before rising back to her feet. Almost immediately, Logan grabbed her by the waist and turned her around so that he was facing away from her. While lustfully kissing down her neck he grabbed her thong panties by the sides and slid them down her legs. As he did he trailed his tongue along her back and down over her perfectly shaped butt. Once her thong was off eagerly reached up between her legs and spread the moist folds of her pussy. She was so aroused with streaks of arousal seeping down her inner thighs. The smell was so intoxicating it was driving Logan mad with lust.

In his madness he gently spread her folds and buried his face in her depths, hungrily licking and teasing her folds. This caused Jean’s entire body to arch to the sensations. She was so aroused. She wanted this so badly and Logan wasn’t going to make her wait a second longer.

“Logan…please!” she gasped in her desire.

With a feral grin, Logan rose up and positioned himself behind her. Jean, still pressed against the wall, braced herself as he guided his erect penis into her vaginal opening. He roughly rubbed the tip around her outer folds at first. Then once he was in position, he grabbed her by the hips and roughly thrust his dick into her pussy.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” Jean gasped, “Uh-uh-ohhhh yes!”

Her euphoric cries were like music for Logan. Now fully immersed in his primal desires, he firmly gripped Jean’s hips and rhythmically thrust his cock in and out of her vagina. He worked up a rough, but steady pace. Jean gasped with each motion, her nails raking down the metal walls as bucked her hips to the rhythm. Soon her whole body was rocking, her breasts swaying as Logan thoroughly fucked her. They savored this heated pace for a good while, getting a nice feel for each other’s bodies. Logan eventually stepped up the tempo, bouncing Jean back and forth even harder as he worked his way deeper into her womanhood. As she rocked, he trailed his hands around her body and grasped her swaying breasts. Deep grunts of euphoria echoed from the feral mutant as he savored this feeling with her.

“Hrah-hrah-hrah-ungh!” he growled through the rhythm.

“Yes-yes-ohhhh yes! Fuck me Logan! Ungh-fuck me!”

They went at it in this position for a bit longer. Then Logan abruptly pulled away and shifted her body so she was facing him again. In a heated passion Jean jumped her dazed lover, throwing her arms and legs around his body. Logan instinctively caught her, getting a firm grip on her butt as he pinned her back against the wall. With his hands on her hips he lowered her back onto his length. Once in position he thrust his dick back into her vagina and re-established their heated rhythm.

Bouncing up and down, her pussy sliding along his ridged dick, Jean tightened her grip on her lover. She dug her nails into his neck and locked her legs around his waist, allowing Logan more leverage as he kept pounding into her. As their bodies moved to the sexual rhythm, they kissed in passionate yet messy gestures. It was an intoxicating feeling, so full of the raw primal attraction that so defined their relationship.

Their bodies kept rocking in this position, working up a good sweat as their naked flesh grinded together in a sexual heat. Logan’s burly form rubbed ruggedly against Jean’s naked skin, creating a mesh of heated passion that drew them closer to orgasm.

“Uh-uh-uh-ohhhhhh! I-I-I’m cumming, Logan-ah-ah-I’m cumming!” panted Jean.

“Ungh-ungh-hrah-rah-rrrrahhhhhhh Jeannie!” roared Logan

The pace quickened as the feeling approached. Jean hooked her legs up slightly higher and tightened them as her inner muscles throbbed around Logan’s member. He thrust harder and deeper into her, reaching the most sensitive areas of her womanhood. It got her to climax first. When she got her release she let out a cry of euphoria that filled the infirmary. Her whole body contorted as her pussy spasmed with orgasmic fervor. As she indulged in the pleasure, Logan slowed his thrusts. He became more though and fervent, timing it just right so that he thrust into her the moment her pussy tensed. The extra tightness helped send him over the edge. With one last forceful thrust, he le out a feral howl as he climaxed inside Jean’s inner.

For a moment they bathed in the feeling, savoring the wondrous pleasures surging through their bodies. Jean had never seen Logan look so content. Smiling warmly she pulled him into a soft kiss. She could tell he was still in a very primal state of mind, but the human side that felt such passion for her never waned. It was essentially assured her that he kept his promise to put a genuine effort into being her lover.

“Damn Jeannie…damn,” was all Logan could get out.

“Likewise Logan,” said Jean breathlessly, “That was…amazing.”

“Who said…I was done?”

“Who said…I wanted it to be?”

Still very much engrossed in passion, Jean and Logan resumed their fervent kissing. As their lips wrestled, they backed away from the wall. Jean released her hold on Logan and returned to her feet. Still in a naked embrace, they made their way towards the infirmary bed. To Jean’s surprise, his penis remained erect. She assumed his healing factor allowed him to keep going. Her pussy was still throbbing a bit, but she was still up for more. This was their first night and they were going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Upon reaching the bed, Logan turned Jean around again and bend her over the edge so her sexy ass was facing him. Without hesitation, he grabbed her hips and guided his dick back into her pussy. He went a little slower this time because he knew she was still recovering from her last climax. Now propped up on her arms he began rocking her body back and forth again, her wet pussy sliding up and down his length as she moved. They steadily worked their way back to the heated rhythm from earlier. More gasps filled the room and Logan once again reached forth to fondle her swaying breasts. After working their way back into a sexual frenzy, Jean rose up a bit so Logan could kiss down her neck. It was like he was devouring her and she was loving every minute of it.

After going at it like this for a bit longer, they switched positions again. This time Jean took the initiative, using a little telekinesis to pull Logan onto the bed so that he was now lying on his back. Mimicking his predatory growl, Jean sensually slithered her way on to of him and straddled his pelvis. Grabbing the base of his dick, she lowered herself back onto his length and started riding him. Logan was more than happy to lay back and let her do the work, watching as she roughly jerked her hips up and down his ridged length. Her breasts bounded elegantly with each movement and her face contorted with blissful sensations. At one point she started fondling her own breasts. Soon Logan joined in, rising up slightly so he could caress her womanly flesh while she rode him.

“Uh-uh-uh-that’s it, Logan! Uh-uh-that’s it! Embrace it with me! Uh-ah-ah-ohhhhh it’s so good!”

“Uh-uh-ungh-uh-hrrrrrrrrr Jeeeaannnnie!” roared feral mutant.

Jean and Logan continued having sex. Time slipped into a daze as they indulged in the heated ecstasy. Jean continued to maintain the pace, riding her lover passionately while he laid back and enjoyed the show. He eventually pulled her back down so she was completely on top of him, her hips still bouncing up and down his dick while they passionately kissed. By now their bodies were covered in sweat. It reflected the fervent pace of their sex, pushing their endurance as they indulged in each others’ bodies.

They shifted around into a few more positions to really drag it out. After riding him for a nice long while, Jean rolled to her side and hitched a leg around Logan’s waist so he could thrust into her at a different angle. They went at it like this only briefly. Then Logan took the initiative again and rose up so that now he was on his knees, Jean’s leg arched over his shoulder while she laid on her side. From here he continued pounding his manhood into her vagina. They stayed like this a bit longer, allowing Logan to explore Jean’s womanly depths.

From this position they gradually moved to another. Jean shifted her body so that she was on her back again. Now both her legs were arched over Logan’s shoulders, allowing him thrust in at a new angle. Jean showed off her flexibility, allowing Logan to bend over and kiss her while he worked his hips up and down, thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy. Jean supplemented each thrust with a nice lift of her hips. They continued going at it nice and hard from this position, finding it to work best with their heated rhythm. Jean and Logan went at it as long as they could. Eventually Logan found himself on the verge of another peak.

“Uh-uh-ungh-ungh-Jeannie! Ungh-soon-uh-uh-gonna cum-ungh-soon!” the feral mutant grunted in between thrusts.

“Uh-uh-ah-ah-go ahead, Logan! Ah-ah-ah-give it to me! Uh-uh-I want you to!” cried Jean.

Logan pounded into her harder, driving himself over the edge. Jean arched her back, allowing him to thrust as deep inside her as possible. The pace of his thrusting finally slowed and his motions became more focused and forceful. Grabbing Jean by the hips and squeezing her firmly, he delivered one last powerful thrust. As he ejaculated deep inside her womanly depths, he let out a feral howl of euphoria.

“Rrrrraahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” he roared.

Jean moaned with him, watching as his face contorted to the blissful sensations. She felt him spray her inner depths with his manly fluids. His grip on her remained firm as the feeling washed over him. It was very intense. She could feel it in the thoughts he was projecting. It was very hot and almost sent her to the brink as well.

While Logan was enjoying his climax, it wasn’t lost on him that Jean hadn’t climaxed yet. Even in his lustful state, he did remember his promise. He had to put as much effort into satisfying her as she did to satisfy him. If he got two orgasms, it was only fair she got two as well.

“You’re turn,” he grunted, still lost in the bliss.

“Oh Logan…so good to me,” panted Jean.

Logan shifted positions again. He rolled over a bit so that he was on his side and Jean was now facing away from him. In this position he was able to reach around and fondled her breasts with one hand and finger her pussy with the other. His dick was still semi-hard so he rubbed it against her outer folds. Jean continued moaning, gasping as he brought her closer to her orgasm. Using his dick to tease her folds and his hand to roughly rub her swollen clit, he quickly filled her with more pleasure. While she moaned Logan kept kissing down her neck, listening to her sweet moans. With the same rigor they had started out with, he drew her to the brink. When the feeling hit, Jean closed her eyes and arched her body as the feeling washed over her.

“OHHHHHHHHHHH LOGAN!” she cried out.

The folds of her pussy tensed as her wet fluids spilled out along with some of Logan’s cum. It was just as intense as earlier, sending waves of pleasure through her body. As the feeling washed over her she panted and gasped, indulging in the moment. It was a culmination of a very special night. She hoped her first time with this man would be special and it most certainly was. If she and Logan were going to have a relationship, sharing this kind of intimacy could only be good for them.

Now sweaty and tired, Jean turned around and curled up in Logan’s burly embrace. Still grunting and panting, it took a moment for him to emerge from his primal state of mind. Once he did, he snaked his arms around Jean’s body. They had no plans on going back to their rooms. Using her telekinesis, Jean pulled up the sheets to cover their naked bodies. Now comfortable and utterly spent, they laid back together in contentment.

“Mmm…thank you, Logan. That was wonderful,” purred Jean.

“I said I would go the distance,” he said as he laid back on the bed, “I’m a man of my word.”

“That you are,” she smiled as she leaned up and gave him a warm kiss.

Logan smiled back as he returned the loving gesture. It seemed like a fitting way to end their first time together. They had taken this step together and now they had a new and exciting aspect of their relationship. This promised to be the first of many passionate nights. It showed just how far they had come in their young yet blossoming relationship.

“You’re too good to me, Jeannie. Damn I can’t tell you how much you mean to me,” said Logan as they parted, “There ain’t enough karma in the freakin’ universe to make me deserve a girl like you.”

“Oh don’t sell yourself short, Logan. I took a chance on you. You took a chance on me too. I’m glad you did.”

“Even with all the unknowns and baggage that comes with it?” questioned Logan.

“Without a doubt,” she assured him, “You’re a great man, Logan. No matter what you may think. And I do care deeply for you. For moments like this…for everything you’ve accomplished since you joined the X-men…I couldn’t be happier to be your lover.”

Logan couldn’t help but smile as those words echoed through his mind. They were the last words spoken before Jean gave into her exhaustion and nodded off in his arms. He was tired too and would soon join her in a peaceful sleep. He still couldn’t believe a man like him could be lucky enough to have a girl like this. Jean Grey truly was special. Even though he wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to this woman, there was no denying her passion. He needed someone like her. She showed him he could be more than just a product of Weapon X. She truly was special. It also helped she was great in bed.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
